


feels like an eternity

by hansadlo



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Horde Prime's ship, bed sharing, glitra, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansadlo/pseuds/hansadlo
Summary: Without thinking, or maybe by muscle memory, Catra found herself in the hallway that led to Glimmer’s cell. It had been a while since they’d last spoken, but now, it was routine for them to sit back to back and talk until Catra was shooed away again. Maybe it was that time again, or something like that.
Relationships: Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 99





	feels like an eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you so much for checking out this little Glitra one-shot. I've been thinking about this for a long time, and we all know it HAD to have happened, so I decided to write it!
> 
> If you'd like to keep up with me, I am @FlRELORDCATRA on twitter, and there will be more to come from me in the future! (That includes more Glitra!)

It’s eerily quiet, as it always is. The only sound that can be heard is the gentle hum of the ship as it drifts, endlessly, through space. The halls are empty, other than the occasional pair of clones patrolling back and forth, mindlessly following the map of the place in their minds. It seems that there are endless turns, infinite hallways, doors, rooms. It’s a miracle she hasn’t gotten lost yet, she’d been wandering for what felt like an eternity. Then again, there weren’t many places she could go without being shooed away by more clones.

Catra walks quietly, her mind wandering as she turns down another hallway. Time didn’t exist in space. At least, it didn’t on the Velvet Glove, which she thought was the  _ worst  _ name she’d ever heard. Besides meal times, which were twice a day, there was no way to tell when a day had passed, whether it had been weeks or months since… she’d been taken. She’d tried to count the days that went by, but she gave up after Prime had invited her to dinner with Glimmer. Well, ‘ _ invited’ _ was a nicer way of saying he  _ forced _ them to eat dinner with him. After that, she decided counting was pointless, just like wandering around the ship was pointless.

She continues roaming, thinking about Etheria, the Horde, everything she’d left behind. It didn’t feel real, but one thing that she  _ knew _ was real out here, was Glimmer. The Queen of Bright Moon, as she’s known now. Catra wasn’t sure why, but something always brought her back to Glimmer’s cell. Maybe because she is the only thing that Catra knew, the only person who understood her position, since she was in it too. She would never tell the Queen that, of course. Glimmer was still the leader of the Rebellion, the Horde’s enemy, but things had started to change between the two of them. Whether it was good or bad, she hadn’t yet decided. Her instinct told her yes, it was good, but the fear that pulled at her heart and twisted her stomach told her otherwise.

Without thinking, or maybe by muscle memory, Catra found herself in the hallway that led to Glimmer’s cell. It had been a while since they’d last spoken, but now, it was routine for them to sit back to back and talk until Catra was shooed away again. Maybe it was that time again, or something like that.

Catra quietly makes her way to the cell, the bright green wall glowing in the dimly lit hallway. Reaching out a hand, she pauses, hesitates. This happens every time she comes back, afraid to speak to Glimmer, but needing to at the same time. Taking a deep breath, her knuckles knock on the door four times, waiting for a response from the other side. It takes a few moments, but Glimmer answers with four knocks of her own, and it brings a small smile to Catra’s lips. They’d decided that the knock was better than Catra opening the barrier without warning. 

Reaching to the side, she places her hand on the barrier, sliding her hand down to reveal the inside of the cell, and Glimmer looking back at her. “Hey, Sparkles.”

“Hey, Horde Scum.” Glimmer is wearing her usual, cheerful smile. Catra’s still not completely used to it, but it eases her mind a little. Crossing her arms, Catra tilts her head to the side, “Still calling me that, huh?” Glimmer responds with a nod, mimicking Catra’s stance, holding her chin up as she speaks. “You call me Sparkles, I call you Horde Scum. That’s how it works.”

Catra shakes her head before dropping her arms to her sides, not really knowing what to say. This part was always awkward, the part that went from joking around to being serious with each other. It was hard for her to be honest and open with people, but lately, there wasn’t anything else she could do. She knew it was hard for Glimmer too, especially after all the Horde had done to her, after all  _ Catra _ had done to her. Despite everything they’d been through, the two of them found common ground. They mostly would talk about Etheria, about the people there, about Adora. Whenever the conversation would go to Adora, Catra couldn’t help but smile, though it was a sad smile. That was their common ground. Adora.

Glimmer speaks first, “So, you’re back already? Don’t tell me you  _ missed _ me.” She laughs gently, and Catra sighs in response. “ _ No _ , I just wandered this way. Every hall in this place looks the same.” That was true, more or less. 

Glimmer shakes her head, “You missed me, I can tell.” She points to Catra’s ear, the cheerful smile on her lips turning into the slightest hint of a smirk. “That ear twitches when you lie.” Catra’s eyes widen, a hand shooting up to touch said ear, her cheeks flushing a bit. “ _ What?! _ You’re lying, it does not.” That wasn’t the first time she’d been told that, but she thought she’d have had it under control by now.

Glimmer laughs, louder this time, “I’m  _ messing  _ with you, but now I know you missed me.” She crosses her arms proudly, Catra’s lips turning down into a small frown. This was how they’d learned to bond, joking around was the easiest way to get past all of the awkwardness of their pasts, of their war with one another. But here, that didn’t exist. There was only one enemy here, Prime.

A silence fell between them, Catra turning her back to the barrier, and Glimmer following. They sat on the floor, like they always did, but this time they didn’t speak. Catra wonders what Glimmer is thinking about, what’s eating at her. Maybe she’s thinking about time, like she had been. It was something they’d brought up before, but they tried not to talk about it too much, else they face what could be a terrible reality. 

They stayed quiet for what felt like eternity, but Glimmer breaks the silence. “How long do you think it’s been?” For a moment, Catra can’t answer, she just thinks. She isn’t sure if she should be honest, because what she thinks is.. really heartbreaking. But, she decides that Glimmer probably thinks the same way she does. “Weeks, maybe months.” She hears Glimmer sigh, “I think so too. It really feels like  _ years. _ ” And she’s right, it feels like an  _ eternity. _

More silence follows until Glimmer speaks again, this time quietly, almost as if she’s not sure she wants to say her next words. “I’ve barely slept since.. this.” Catra knows what she means. She nods, but then realizes Glimmer can’t see her, “Yeah, me neither.” Another few moments of silence, and then, “Do you… want to come in?”

Catra freezes a moment, not sure of what to do next, or what to say.  _ In the cell? _ Was Glimmer trying to trick her? Trying to make her open the cell and escape? She  _ hates  _ that her first thought was betrayal, but she’d been dealing with that a lot lately. Glimmer waits a moment before speaking again, “I just.. thought it might help. Adora said she had a hard time sleeping alone, so..”

_ Oh, that’s what she meant. _

Catra thinks for a moment, but she already knows her answer. She hadn’t slept more than a few hours since they’d been taken, and if that was  _ months _ ago, that was a long time without sleep. It was true that she had a hard time sleeping alone, but that wasn’t why she didn’t sleep. Looking over her shoulder, terrified that Prime would be there, haunted by nightmares of the Horde, Shadow Weaver… Adora.

Suddenly, Catra stands up, turning to face the barrier. She looks down at Glimmer, who has turned to look at her, before reaching to the barrier, sliding her hand down once more. The invisible wall between them disappears, and Catra takes a step inside before closing it behind them. Glimmer is standing now, a gentle smile on her face. “You can stay however long you want. I’ll.. feel better with you here.”

That sends a pang through Catra’s chest, telling her that she’s glad she is here for Glimmer. Glad she wandered aimlessly back to the cell of her sworn enemy for  _ years. _ It’s a relief, to know that now, there isn’t an emotional barrier between them. At least, she hopes there isn’t.

Glimmer affirms Catra unknowingly when she moves to sit on the bed, patting an open spot next to her. She’s a little nervous now, not because she’s afraid, but she doesn’t want to scare Glimmer away. She’s done it a few times on the ship already, but this is very different.

Moving to sit next to the Queen, she sits cautiously, trying not to move too fast as if Glimmer will dart off like a scared animal. But she doesn’t, she merely holds out a hand for Catra’s. It seems like such a small gesture, but to Catra, it means much more. Extending a hand in solidarity, in  _ trust _ . It was almost too crazy to believe.

Reaching out, Catra gently takes Glimmer’s hand, and they sit that way for a while. So long that Glimmer starts to doze off, her head falling to Catra’s shoulder as she does. It makes Catra’s heart jump, how Glimmer looks so peaceful when she’s sleeping. And how, the Queen of Bright Moon trusts  _ her _ enough to fall asleep on her shoulder. This is  _ definitely _ against Prime’s wishes, but at this moment, she doesn’t care.

Catra gently lets go of Glimmer’s hand, moving her arm behind her to lean her down onto the bed, her head falling to the pillow. She stands cautiously, trying not to wake Glimmer, picking up her legs and setting them on the bed. She stands for a moment, a soft smile on her lips, before turning to leave. Before she can walk away, Glimmer’s hand shoots out to grab her wrist, Catra jumps in surprise as her head whips back to look at the Queen.

One eye is open, looking into Catra’s, a gentle smile on Glimmer’s lips. “You don’t have to go,” she says, her voice soft, quiet. She doesn’t let go, pulls Catra’s arm a bit. It makes her want to stay, to make sure that nothing bad happens to Glimmer, that nothing can get to them anymore. And in that moment, her worry seems to wash away.

Catra lets Glimmer pull her down beside her, both laying on the bed facing each other. Catra doesn’t move for a bit, watching Glimmer’s eyelids flutter as she tries to stay awake. She reaches out, places a hand on Glimmer’s own, speaks softly to her, “Goodnight, Sparkles.”

Glimmer manages to stay awake long enough to say one last thing, a smile on her face, her hand squeezing Catra’s before she drifts to sleep.

“Goodnight, Catra.”


End file.
